baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Foot one
Foot one is a character in baldi's basics in education and learning. Appearance Foot one is a boy with a orange shirt with a football drawing on it, blue pants and brown hair. His size is the same as it's a bully. His appearance in birthday bash has a pink party hat with an green top, he is holding a lollipop and his football is also wearing a yellow party hat too. When he gets angry in birthday bash his lollipop burns the football's hat falls down and his party hat gets heated up. Mechanics Foot one will roam the halls (like playtime) of any floor in the schoolhouse, if he sees the player he will say the line "yo man, let me teach ya some tricks!" and start chasing the player. if he manages to catch the player the screen will get purple making it really hard to see. it was suppose to represent that Foot one just thrown the football at the player's face. but as the time goes on the purple screen will fade away. if the player uses safety scissor on him his ball will get damaged and he will get away for 15 secs. Personality He seems to be one of those teenagers who love to disturb children and overall being a jerk. He also seem to be really strong as he is pretty big and practice sports. Appears in Baldi's basics 1.4, birthday bash and the full game. he KINDA appears in the kickstarter demo but only in the files. Trivia * The idea of this character came from that when peafan (me) were close to someone playing football he would ALWAYS get a ball thrown in his head. * Originally he was planned to be a its a bully with no text on the side and a placeface for a head, but this idea was too... meh. * His sprites were made on pinta but the dithering was made on gimp. * The name "Foot one" is a the phrase "the football one" without "the" and "ball" * For unknown reasons he does not have a detention poster in 1.4 and birthday bash, only in the full game he does. * He is peafan's first character! Lines "yo man, let me teach ya some tricks!" when sees the player. "Stop running!!!" when the player runs away from foot one for more than 10 seconds "HA! BALL IN THE FACE!!!" when he catches the player "Who do you think you are!?!?" when safety scissors are used on him. "Surprise... ugh" in the birthday bash ending His corrupted version! Foot one just like every character in this site for some reason has a corrupted version! Lost one is his name! For his page click here Gallery foot one sprite 1 happy.png|normal Foot one sprite 2 sad.png|when safety scissors are used on him birhdaybashhappy.png|When normal in birthday bash birhdaybashsad.png|When angry in birthday bash detention poster is going to be added later. i dont mind if you do something like him in a corner in the game or something like that. Category:Characters Category:Appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Students